A Kiss For The Sick
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: When Subaru catches a cold, she requests for a certain someone to be by her side. With a little mischef from Kanade, how can Jirou make Subaru feel better? JirouxSubaru :3


**I wrote this when I'd only seen the 6th episode and read the 5th chapter so you'll have to pardon me if some things are inaccurate since I wrote it before the series was finished. This is just a little story about the main (and my favorite) couple, Subaru and Jirou. I tried to keep everyone in character so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo Chiki! :'(**

* * *

><p>A Kiss For The Sick<p>

The sounds of chittering birds from outside gradually reached Jirou's ears.

Without opening his eyes, his mind began to function after being shut down in sleep. _Ugh. Oh crap I'm late! Oh...wait no. It's Saturday._ He sighed aloud as he realized he could sleep in a little more. _The sunlight on my face is really warm. It feels so nice..._

"Ji~rou~kun." A voice sang in his ear.

_What the hell? Kureha? Why is she calling me that? Oh god damn. How's she gonna injure me into waking up _this_ time?_ He cringed involuntarily, waiting to feel his little sister's foot imbedded in his gut or her fist marking his face. _Please have mercy!_ He wailed in his mind.

"Wake up~, Jirou-kun." The voice came again, closer to his ear now.

_Gah! Please make it quick and painless! Huh? W-Wait...what is this feeling in my nose?_ He wondered, fear creeping it's way into his thoughts as he felt a familiar warm sensation trickling down the inside of his nose. _Oh no..._

Dread settled over him in the last split second before all hell broke loose.

"I said waaake up!" Jirou felt soft breath on his face and his eyes flew open to lock with ruby irises. His jaw dropped open in a silent scream of terror as he came face-to-face with none other than Kande Suzutsuki. Her devilish grin was less than a foot away from his face, and her sadistic eyes chuckled down at him.

"Suzutsuki?" The boy leaped up out of bed, scrambling into a sitting position to face her. "W-What the hell are you doing in my house?" He shouted, cupping a hand to his bleeding nose.

"Well you see, there's a long story behind that," she took one step away from him and twirled her long, black hair with one finger. "It took me quite some time to persuade Kureha-chan to let me in. Perhaps she only did because she wanted to see my methods of how I would wake you up as opposed to her own?"

"Like hell!" Jioru cried. "You're insane, you know that? I should totally report this as breaking and entering."

"Now, now, that wouldn't be very nice, would it?" She put on a fake pout and leaned in close to him, her slender fingers reaching out to run under his chin. Jirou shivered as he felt more blood flowing into his palm.

"Why you..." he growled, sniffing, shoving his blankets toward her to push her away. She laughed and backed away.

"Well it seems my methods of waking you are very affective, no? And probably less painful than what you usually suffer."

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, grabbing a tissue, cleaning his face and sliding his glasses onto his nose. "So what do you want? Why the hell are you in my house?" He asked again.

"Ah! That's right! I was so fixated on trying to wake you up that I nearly forgot what I came here for."

"Whatever, just spit it out!" He spat, irritated.

Kanade laughed again before her playful expression fell a bit and her teasing tone grew more serious. "Well you see, Jirou-kun, Subaru is sick."

At the mention of the cute, cross-dressing butler of the Suzutsuki family, Jirou's head perked up in surprise. "Konoe is?" He repeated. "Shouldn't you have a personal family doctor or something like that?" He forced his expression into a frown, although a small flicker of concern had lit inside him.

"Actually our family doctor is on vacation this weekend..."

"...So you really do have a family doctor?" He grimaced bitterly.

"But my family and I are going out today and, though it took us nearly an hour to persuade him, Subaru's father is coming with us."

"...Don't you have other maids?" Jirou asked reasonably.

"Oh you're so mean, Jirou-kun!" Kanade feigned shock. "Trying to push away visiting a sick girl when she specifically asked to see you!"

"What? You never said that!"

"Oh my, I didn't?" She looked innocently up at him. "Well she did ask for you. Does that change anything?" She asked.

"N-Not really..." he mumbled.

"Oh, so you were planning to go see her anyway, huh?" She winked mischievously at him.

Jirou met her taunting gaze with determined eyes. "Of course!" He stated.

Kanade blinked at his zealous outburst before regaining her smile and nodding. "Very well then." She bowed her head and stepped toward the door. "Now get ready and make it quick, Jirou-kun. There's a car waiting outside." She informed him as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>As Kanade led him inside her mansion, Jirou's mind was spinning.<p>

After telling his sister where he was going, it had taken all of his might in order to keep her under control. She had, to put it simply, freaked out when she heard that her beloved butler was sick and had demanded to go with them, but after much persuasion from Kanade that they would be fine without her, Kureha had begrudgingly let her brother go and gone off to train.

Then, on the car ride there, Kanade kept mumbling to herself how she was worried about Subaru, making the boy feel anxious.

Now, as he followed the rich little sadist down the hallway that led to Subaru's room, Jirou finally forced himself to get his bearings, thinking, _She's probably just overreacting._

"Now, Jirou-kun, I'm not overreacting." Kanade suddenly turned to him and lifted a finger in chastisement. _What the hell is she, a mind-reader? _He thought as she went on with her lecture. "This has happened before, you know; Subaru sometimes likes to overwork herself behind my back. I'd never make her do enough work to make her sick." Her tone hardened, as did her gaze, at this point, and Jirou nodded; she may have been a demon-like sadist who loved to meddle in the affairs of others, but she was not inconsiderate nor neglectful. "She's gotten ill like this before, and her father has always told her that she needs to work it off. Of course he meant no harm by it, he is a butler himself after all, but when she took his word and tried to work it off, she only got worse." Here, Kanade stopped walking and sighed. "In short, just make sure she gets some rest, okay? I'm counting on you, Jirou-kun." She winked at him, and though he gulped, the boy nodded determinedly as he followed her into Subaru's room.

It was a fairly large room, which said something about just how rich the Suzutsuki's were. Subaru lay in bed, and as Jirou followed Kanade to her side, he could see that the butler's face was flushed and she was having trouble breathing. Subaru's sky-blue eyes opened wearily as Kanade reached her side.

"Oujou-sama..." she murmured. "Shouldn't you be preparing to leave soon? Please don't worry about me."

"Nonsense." The mistress's tone was surprisingly gentle as she placed the back of her hand on Subaru's forehead. "Your fever's no better." She sighed. "I'm sorry that I'll have to be leaving you. But I brought what you asked for." Smirking, she stepped back.

"What do you mean "what" she was asking for?"J irou snorted. "You could've at least said "whom"."

"Jirou!" Subaru's fatigued voice sounded a bit more lively as she spoke his name, which somehow made him feel happy enough to let a small smile cross his lips.

"Hey, Konoe." He greeted her, trying not to let the pity he felt for her slip into his tone. Kanade watched with a smile as her butler and the boy who had taken her first kiss locked gazes.

"Oh my, look at the time!" She exclaimed, glancing at a wristwatch that did not exist. "Well then I have to be going now. See you later Subaru! Jirou-kun, take care of her!" Then her cheerful grin melted into that trademark evil one as she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "If I come back and she's no better, you can expect some very wonderful ways to wake up bleeding for the next month." At her words of sheer terror, all maliciousness intended, Jirou's face went pale and his jaw dropped just thinking about all the horrible things she could do to him. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked threateningly.

"Y...Yes." He stammered, his sightless gaze fixed on nothing.

"Good then!" Kanade chirped as she stepped away from him. "See you two later then!" And with her final farewell, the devil-possessed girl left the room and closed the door behind her.

It took Jirou a moment to get his bearings and regain consciousness before he remembered the situation at hand.

Subaru was looking up at him with a puzzled expression that changed into embarrassment, though her eyes silently hinted that she was happy. Jirou somehow thought that something was off, only to realize that it was the fact that she was not dressed as a butler; her long, golden hair was down for once, and she was dressed in lavender pajamas that were far too big for her, but that only made it that much cuter to him. Her hands were curled beneath the blankets, grasping them tightly, and when he looked closer, Jirou could tell that she was shaking slightly.

The blue-haired boy sat down in a chair at her bedside that had been set up in advance and Subaru visibly stiffened as he got closer.

"J-Jirou, you...ah...Ah-!" She cut off with an adorable sneeze that squeaked like a small animal. Jirou felt bad for her, but could not get over how cute it had been.

"Here." He pulled a tissue out of the large box at her bedside table and gently pressed it against her nose.

"T-Thanks." She sniffed, sitting up straight and blowing her nose, turning away from him and hiding her cherry-tinged cheeks. "But you know...you don't have to do this."

"Huh? How can I not? Especially since you specifically asked for me."

Her blush deepened several shades. "O-Oujou-sama told you about that?" She flinched.

"Oh...yeah..." he shrugged. "But hey, you took care of me when I was sick that one time, right? So now it's time to repay the favor." He said with a sincere grin.

"Oh...I see." She nodded once, as though she had just discovered how to complete a complicated math problem.

"Plus," he went on. "I'm...I'm worried about you." He said unexpectedly. Subaru's eyes doubled in size as they flickered up to meet his. "I-I mean...your mother...I just hope getting sick like that isn't hereditary. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you..." He spoke without actually thinking through his words, but he figured it did not matter since they were his true feelings.

Subaru was silent for a moment and he did not look at her. _Damn. I should have said that more carefully._

But just as he began mentally cursing himself, Subaru's tiny voice piped up. "Me...Me too."

"Hm?"

"I...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you either, Jirou. That one time when you got sick and collapsed and I..." she broke off in hiccups and Jirou's eyes softened.

"Hey. Didn't I tell you I wouldn't die from something like that? I won't, okay? So stop crying. Okay?" Reaching forward, he patted her head, ruffling her hair lightly.

"Y...Yeah." She sniffed, fighting off the sobs. "I won't die either." She vowed. "So let's make sure...not to leave each other like that." She blinked her watery eyes back up at him and he nodded.

"Right." He agreed, giving her bangs one last ruffle before withdrawing his hand.

A moment of silence crept by between them then before he felt the need to break it again.

"S-So..." Jirou began awkwardly as Subaru tossed her nearly-forgotten tissue into a trash bin before turning to him with a puzzled, upside-down V on her lips. "You...You're sick?" He changed what he was about to say at the last second and it turned out to sound extremely stupid. "With what?" He added quickly, trying to save his pride; what he had really wanted to ask her was why she had called for him specifically, but he did not have the courage to address such a topic with her just yet.

"Ah. Well I think it's just a minor cold. It started yesterday and Oujou-sama noticed right away, so she sent me to bed." The girl sighed.

"Wow. I guess she's pretty sharp." He commented clumsily. _What the hell am I doing? Why can't I speak normally?_ He inwardly cursed himself.

"Yes, she is." Subaru agreed, a little sparkle shining in her azure eyes as she spoke of her beloved mistress. "It was only a small sneeze and she could tell right away."

"So do you feel any better now?" He wondered.

"Not really." She replied, taking him by surprise. She looked alright at first glance, but upon further inspection, her eyes were weary, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"Let me see if you have a fever." Jirou demanded, leaning forward; he had always had to take care of Kureha when she had been sick in the past, lest his mother ever came home to find out he had been slacking in his responsibilities and he be beat up; he had a feeling that things would end similarly if he did not help the girl in front of him feel better as he recalled Kanade's words from before.

Subaru squeaked as he got closer to her and she stammered as she froze in place, clutching the blankets up to her chest and he moved in. She kept leaning back bit by bit to get away from him, unable to speak sensible words as her feelings flooded over her all at once. Without realizing it, she almost fell over backward, but Jirou quickly caught her.

"Hey, watch it!" His left arm supported her back as his right grabbed the blankets that her hands clutched. He slowly pulled the petrified girl up to him and rested his forehead against hers.

"J-Jirou!" She whimpered, squeezing her eyes closed as tightly as possible, afraid he could hear her heart pounding crazily. She felt his forehead leave hers for a second and prayed that it was over, but he only brushed her bangs aside before pressing against her once more.

The seconds dragged on for years in her mind before Jirou finally pulled away, the trembling girl lying limply in his arms, still in shock. Everything had happened too fast for her, and he was too close, yet she found herself beginning to relish his warm arms holding her and slowly started to relax.

"You have a bit of a fever," he announced nonchalantly, making her pout slightly since she had just gone through so much emotional turmoil. "Are you congested?"

It took Subaru a moment to reply as she let out the breath she did not know she had been holding. "N...Not really." She replied in a meek voice.

"Okay. Good." Her heart fluttered at the fact that he sounded relieved. He laid her back down and pulled the blankets up to her chest; despite her clashing emotions, Subaru managed a genuine smile. "S-So is there anything you need?" Jirou stuttered; though he was used to taking care of his inhumanly strong sister, he had no idea how a normal girl's body worked when she was sick.

"N-o," she coughed uncomfortably. "I'm okay."

Then, her face twisted into a grimace as a bout of coughs shook her small body. Jirou jumped at her uncalled-for change in condition and a worried look crossed his face. Subaru's eyes squeezed tightly shut as her body convulsed, and it was painful for him just to watch. He slipped his arm under her shoulders and lifted her up again.

"Here, sit up straight." He said gently as she continued to cough roughly. "O-Oy. Take it easy, Konoe." Jirou knew he sounded lame, but dealing with her like this made him feel conflicted and fuzzy inside.

When still she continued to cough, Jirou's green eyes hardened as determination to help her washed over him. Boldly, he began tracing his palm in slow, soothing circles on her back, something he never dreamed of doing to a girl, considering his gynophobia. At his touch, Subaru flinched slightly, but somehow, she began to feel calmer. _Jirou..._ She tried to take deep breaths and gradually her coughing died away.

"There. You okay now?" He asked as she slumped into him.

"Y...Yeah..." she gasped, her chest heaving as she fought for air. "Thank you, Jirou."

"Geez, you scared me." He let out a sigh of relief as he laid her back down.

"Sorry." She mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be, idiot." He smiled, affectionately ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" She laughed, batting at his hand with hers. Jirou chuckled as he sat back, Subaru looking up at him with gleaming eyes. But her smile only lasted a moment before he saw her wince. "Ah!" She hissed through gritted teeth as she pressed a hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" The boy instantly became serious again when he saw the look of pain on her face.

"My head just started hurting all of a sudden." She moaned.

"Crap." Jirou looked around the room to see if he could spot any medicine for her to no avail. "Does Suzutsuki keep painkillers or anything around here?"

"I don't know. The maids would know about that kind of thing but...ow." She whimpered again.

"Okay then. Just don't move for now. Try to get some rest." He advised. "I'll go out to buy something-"

"No!" Her response was so passionate and came so quickly that it caught him off guard. Subaru swiftly recovered herself and avoided his gaze. "I mean...w-well what I mean is..." she trailed off, her shoulders squirming with uncertainty of what she wanted to say.

"What?" He prompted; the calm, curious look in his eyes that told her he only wanted to help made her heartbeat speed up again and she blushed.

"What I want to say is..." coyly, she slipped her hand out from beneath the blankets and grasped his fingers. "Don't leave me, Jirou..." she murmured, turning her face away from him and trying to bury it into the pillow at the same time.

He blinked, first surprised, then confused, but once he thought about it for a moment, it really was not such an unusual request. _I mean no one would want to be alone when they're sick. Plus, Suzutsuki, her closest friend can't even be here for her today. _Then the answer to his prior question popped into his mind and he wanted to smack himself for being so stupid and for being unable to notice the obvious answer before. _Which is why she asked for me. Her mistress, her one and only companion since childhood had to go somewhere else today. Konoe probably didn't want to worry her, but Suzutsuki probably wouldn't accept leaving her here alone. So Konoe asked for the next closest person to her. Her first real friend to ever make in her life..._

As everything fell into place, Jirou could not stop the wide smile from spreading across his face.

"Sure thing. I won't leave." He promised, shifting back into his seat comfortably. Subaru relaxed and let a tiny smile grace her lips and she let go of his hand, bringing her own back underneath the covers.

"Okay." She mumbled, looking away. She then let out a huge sigh and wiggled her shoulders out from under the blankets. "I'm feeling a little hot now." Squirming so that her long hair did not stick to her neck, she wound up turning onto her side to face him without even realizing it. A blush crept across her face again as she momentarily let her eyes wander upward to him.

"Let me feel your forehead again." Jirou brushed her bangs aside and she flinched in a way that he could not see as anything else but adorable. Pressing the back of his hand against her skin, he found that she was slightly warm still. "Let me get you something to cool you down. I'll be right back, okay?" He stood and made his way across the room. Unconsciously, Subaru let out a short squeak of protest and the boy turned around and grinned at her. "I promise." He said reassuringly. He waited for the look of anticipation to leave her face before he took off down the hallway of the mansion.

Subaru remained perfectly still in her position for a few moments, staring intently at the doorway like a cat at a sparrow, her mouth set once more in her trademark upside-down V. "Stupid Jirou. Didn't you just promise me you wouldn't leave?" She moaned as she rolled onto her back once more, pushing the blankets down off of her torso. "So hot..." she panted as a shiver ran through her.

Closing her eyes, she tried to breathe deeply, as if it would chase the sickness off, but nothing seemed to help and she opened her eyes a moment later to glare at the ceiling.

A second later, she heard familiar footsteps coming down the hallway; heavier than the other maids' and faster than Kanade's since he was rushing. Jirou re-entered her room with a damp cloth.

"Wow. I literally had to run for my life. Those other maids are crazy!" He exclaimed as he sat back down, sniffing to make sure there was no blood.

"I know." The girl laughed lightly. "You've just gotta know how to deal with them."

"I give you credit." He rolled his eyes. "Now then, you've got to keep your blankets on. I know it's really uncomfortable but keeping your body warm will help you get better faster. Here." He gingerly pulled the covers back up to her shoulders and Subaru told herself just to bear with it. But when he placed the cool, damp cloth on her forehead, she felt as though she were in heaven.

"Ah." She unintentionally let out a small sound when the cold sensation melted onto her warm skin. She sunk deeper into her pillow when she felt his presence hover over her, but his touch was so gentle that she quickly found her tense shoulders loosening up. Jirou patted her neck and collarbones before wiping her forehead one last time and tossing the rag aside.

"There. Do you feel a little better now?"

"Yes. Jirou, thank you so much." Her eyes were closed but her voice told him that she was truly in bliss. He chuckled to himself.

_Something as small as that makes her so happy? I wonder what kind of life she has here..._ He pondered.

Just then, the girl's jaws parted in a huge yawn and an amused smile crossed his lips. "Can you try to get some sleep now?" He asked.

He was taken aback when her azure eyes suddenly flew open.

"S-S-Sorry!" She gasped. "Do you have to do something? Have I been keeping you here all day? Jirou, you didn't have to stay. Oujou-sama was probably just saying unnecessary things, so you don't have to concern yourself with me, I'll be fine!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" He exclaimed, waving his hands before his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have worded it that way. I don't have anything to do today, okay? B-But don't think coming here was a last resort or anything!" He defended immediately. _Geez, why can't I say anything right today?_

He sighed when Subaru gave him a puzzled look. "Let's just say I'm actually...really glad that Suzutsuki brought me here today." He flicked his eyes to her face to find her cheeks flushed cherry, her mouth slightly agape. "I mean, I'm glad I got to be here and help you out. You're always the one taking care of others so I'm happy I was the one who got to take care of you for once." He concluded, deciding to stop speaking there before he caused any more misunderstandings.

"I...I..." her voice trailed off weakly as her head felt dizzy, but not because she felt unwell, more like her head was filled with cotton and fluff. "I...I'm also really glad...that you were the one who came here..." she mumbled, ducking under the blankets up to her nose and looking up at him like a worried puppy.

"Y...Yeah." He smiled. "A-And you know..." he fumbled to form the words his mind wanted his mouth to say. "If you ever want me to c-come over again, or something, I'll come."

"R-Really?" She gasped, sounding so delighted it caused him to jump. "I-I mean, I'll s-see if I can take you up on that offer." She shot him a coy glance.

"Good." He chuckled. "Now go ahead and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay." She curled onto her side, facing him and cuddled closer to her pillow. "And...um...will you..." she hid her face in embarrassment. "Will you stay?"

"Sure." He answered. Then he reached forward and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Lie on your back so you can breathe easier." He suggested, gently rolling her over. Subaru's heart leapt into double time, and she became flustered, knowing he could probably feel it. Without realizing it, Jirou let his hand linger on her shoulder, and though she felt self-conscious, Subaru found herself savoring his warm palm.

Jirou was lost to his natural instincts and let his fingers trail through her long, silky hair, letting himself seek out the softness of a girl, something he never had in his entire life. Subaru gradually let herself relax, but just as she was about to close her eyes, Jirou realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"S-Sorry!" He scrambled his hands into fists on his knees.

"N-No!" She piped. "I-I mean...it...it's okay...It's not like I...mind that..." she shuffled her hands, gripping her blankets tightly as she spoke.

"A...Are you sure?" he checked.

"M...Mm." She nodded once, fidgeting happily when she felt his warm hand on her shoulder again, gently playing with her hair.

She had always been around boys in school and observed their crazy and sometimes rough dispositions, which was why she had been so nervous around Jirou at the start of their relationship. But now, she knew that he was different from the all the rest, much more considerate and helpful; and now, she was finding that he was much more caring as well.

She giggled when his fingertips brushed against her ear, and Jirou blinked in surprise, trying to count in his mind how many times he had seen her so happy. She felt herself becoming sleepier, but before she let her eyes fall shut, she made sure to say one last thing to him.

"Thank you, Jirou." She murmured once more, sliding her small hand up to rest it on top of his.

Though he was surprised at her actions, the boy was incredibly delighted that she was able to touch him like that and his body was completely unaffected by it. _Maybe it's a sign that she's the only person I can be with.._. He shook his head quickly. _What am I thinking? Geez..._

But there was something about the flicker of warmth he felt when she placed her hand on his that suggested his thoughts were not far off.

"Any time, Konoe." He slowly twisted his palm so it was pressed against hers, boldly lacing his fingers with hers and squeezing her hand. His free hand continued to brush through her hair for a while until her breathing slowed and deepened when she slipped into slumber.

Jirou debated with himself if he should leave or not, but he ultimately decided against it. _I can't just leave her alone now. I don't know when Suzutsuki's coming back. Plus, what if Konoe wakes up and she needs something and no one's here for her?_ His reasoning allowed him to remain their guiltlessly and blissfully for about another half an hour, listening to the girl's steady breathing before he heard a distinctly prominent knock on the door.

Turning around, his green eyes met with the familiar ruby irises of everyone's favorite sadist. He quickly put a finger to his lips before she could speak, and her confused expression quickly turned to one of understanding as she made her way over to her butler's bedside.

"So she's finally sleeping, eh?" The girl mused quietly. "I commend you, Jirou-kun. I've been trying all morning to get her to rest. It seems you have some charm over her." She smirked, her eyes wandering down to Subaru's side where her hand was entwined with Jirou's. His eyes widened in despair as she saw this and he carefully slipped his hand away as the mistress chuckled. "She does look a lot better now. So I guess you'll have peaceful mornings for the next month. What a shame." She sighed. "But there's always next month." She stuck her tongue out and winked at him and he glared at her.

"Does she still have a fever?" Kanade wondered then. Jirou was amazed that she could switch off between the attitudes of a cruel falcon, slowly tearing away at her prey, to a doting mother deer.

"Last time I checked her she was a little warm, but she should be fine now." He reported.

"Ara, is that so? Why don't you prove it to me, Jirou-kun?" She offered.

"Eh?"

"I want to see how you took her temperature." She urged.

The blue-haired boy blinked at her several times, half in confusion and half in suspicion. Nonetheless, he slowly reached forward and pressed the back of his hand against the butler's forehead.

"She still feels a little warm, but like I said, I think she's getting better."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Kanade shook her head from side to side in disappointment. "Just as I thought. Jirou-kun, don't you know how to properly feel a sick person's forehead?" Here, she leaned in closer to him, and he slid his chair back a foot. "You have to use your lips." She seductively blew a one-fingered kiss at him.

"Wha..." But he failed to form words as she kept coming closer.

"Didn't you know? A kiss always makes the sick get better faster." She moved in closer, like a panther on the prowl.

"A-Alright, alright!" He gave in when her proximity was too close. Kanade smirked as she took a step back, allowing Jirou to do as she ordered him to. _Geez. Why the hell is she making me do something like this?_

Jirou miserably bent over Subaru's adorable sleeping form, her lips still curled up into a peaceful smile. Composing himself as though he were about to dive into shark-infested waters, he leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.

He felt as though he blanked out for a moment, letting his lips linger before he pulled away. As he did so, he heard a faint mumble from the girl beneath him: "Ji...rou..." she murmured. His eyes widened in embarrassment and surprise, flicking irritably at Kanade before the look he gave her became somewhat grateful; had she not been there, he probably would have kissed Subaru again.

"Well?" Kanade asked expectantly.

"S-She still seems fine. I think her fever's gone now."

"Why yes." The mistress replied unexpectedly.

"What?" he cocked his head.

"I'm saying, yes I know her fever had gone down. I was inquiring how it felt to finally get to kiss her with my permission." She winked playfully.

"W-W-W-Wha..." he stuttered. "Su-Suzutsuki...you..." he growled.

"I'm assuming you enjoyed it then? Well then your work here is done. You may go, Jirou-kun. Thank you for your time today." Then her dismissive voice became more sincere. "I'm sure Subaru was really happy. But you might want to leave before her father comes back."

"I'll be going now." He stood abruptly.

He did not realize that his gaze lingered on Subaru for a little longer than it should have, but Kanade noticed this and shrugged her shoulders.

"But I guess I can let you say goodbye. I've got to get to the kitchen for some tea." She strutted past him and exited the room with a wink over her shoulder.

Jirou smiled and thanked her silently before he turned back to her butler.

He let his hand rest on her shoulder again and brushed his fingers through her soft, ginger hair. Then, he briefly checked to make sure Kanade was actually gone before he leaned down and took Subaru's hand in his.

"Konoe..." However, what he intended to say was cut off as her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name.

"Mm...Jirou." She greeted him.

"You...do you feel better now?" He asked, a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah. I...I think it's all thanks to you." She gave him the most irresistible smile that made him unconsciously reflect it with one of his own.

"Good. I'm so glad to hear it." His hand found hers again and he lifted it slightly. "Suzutsuki is back now so she'll take care of you. I'll take my leave."

"Okay." Was that disappointment he heard in her voice?

"You have to get better so I can see you again on Monday, alright?"

"Got it."

"Good." Then, his body moved on its own as he leaned down and kissed the top of her hand. Subaru squeaked for the umpteenth time that day, but made absolutely sure not to recoil her hand. As Jirou regained his senses, he swiftly placed her hand back on the bed and straightened up. "W-Well then, I'll see you."

"Y...Yeah. Bye, Jirou." She murmured happily.

"See you, Konoe." He smiled as he turned away from her and exited the room.

The two then parted, somehow much closer than they had been upon their meeting that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! I'm sorry if it felt rushed. I really wanted to have them actually kiss but I avoided that since the anime wasn't over at the time I wrote this so nothing was official and I didn't want to assume (thought I pray they get together). **

**However, I'm sure I'll be back writing for these two again whether you want me to or not :P Just make sure you guys write some fanfics too! I didn't request this category just for myself you know! I wanna read what you write too! :3**

**Hope you liked it!  
>Please review! <strong>


End file.
